<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destinos conectados by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625721">Destinos conectados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, Paperinik New Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una gitana le leyó las cartas a Gladstone, él nunca creyó que tan ciertas eran sus palabras y menos como su destino estaba unido al de Paperinik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander, Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck &amp; Fethry Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander, Paperinik/Gladstone Gander, Xadhoom &amp; Donald Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destinos conectados</p><p>Capítulo 1: La feria</p><p>A Gladstone le gustaba visitar lugares en donde la suerte era puesta a prueba. La sensación de salir victorioso era algo que realmente disfrutaba, en especial cuando Donald estaba cerca. Disfrutaba verlo enojado, adoraba la forma en que su rostro evidenciaba su enojo y saber que era él el centro de sus pensamientos. <br/>En esa ocasión se encontraba en la feria. Había escuchado que estaba de paso por Duckburg y que una de las principales atracciones era la lectura de la fortuna. Todos hablaban sobre esto último, asegurando que las lecturas de la gitana eran infalibles y que habían salvado más de una vida<br/>Decidió visitarla. No le preocupaba lo que el futuro pudiera depararle pues confiaba en que siempre tendría a su suerte para protegerlo, todo lo que sentía era curiosidad, en especial por su vida amorosa. Había tenido muchas citas y varias relaciones, pero ninguna seria. Daisy era su relación más estable y también la más desastrosa. Con ella había salido la mayoría de las veces, pero ella, a pesar de las discusiones, seguía siendo la novia de Donald, y él, por más que odiara admitirlo, solo era el otro.<br/>Si Gladstone no confiara tanto en su suerte se habría sorprendido de ver la tienda se la gitana vacía o habría notado que algunos preferían evitar ese sitio. <br/>—¿Tiene algún amuleto para el amor? —fue lo primero que preguntó Gladstone al entrar en la tienda de la gitana y ver una gran cantidad de colgantes, talismanes y amuletos colgando del techo y las paredes.<br/>—¿No preferiría que le lea la mano primero? —preguntó la mujer —, a veces el amor está más cerca de lo que pensamos, solo que buscamos en el lugar equivocado o nos aferramos a la persona incorrecta.<br/>Gladstone no sabía si la gitana había visto algo en él o si lo decía por la pregunta que había hecho. Decidió no pensar en ello, era molesto preocuparse por lo que prefería ignorar todo lo que le causara molestias. Pensó en Donald y en la rivalidad que tenían, era la única dificultad que no podía ni quería sacar de su vida.<br/>—Supongo que sí —respondió Gladstone un tanto inseguro, no era tímido, solo había escuchado lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser una gitana y él ya tenía experiencia lidiando con personas de mal caracter. Donald era un caso aparte, disfrutaba hacerlo enojar y no tenía intenciones de dejar de hacerlo pese a saber lo agresivo que podía llegar a ser.<br/>Tomó asiento en el lugar señalado por la gitana y extender la mano. Por varios minutos la escuchó murmurar palabras que no lograba entender. A veces parecía sorprendida, otras veces preocupada y eran esas ocasiones en las que él también temía. A él nunca le pasaban cosas malas y dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar.<br/>—Soy un pato muy afortunado, tengo todo lo que quiero incluso antes de desearlo, pero tal vez le sorprenda saber que no tengo suerte en el amor. Hay una pata que me gusta, pero ella prefiere al pusilánime de mi primo.<br/>—Naciste bajo la estrella de la fortuna, todo lo que quieras te será concedido. Puedo ver que tendrás una vida feliz, hasta este punto. Desde aquí no puedo ver nada.<br/>—¿Por qué? ¿Moriré? <br/>—Todos moriremos, pero no sé si ese sea tu caso. Todas las manos que he leído en esta feria tienen algo en común y es que las líneas de su destino se tornan borrosas a partir de una fecha en específico, una que se cumple en tres años. La tuya tiene algo peculiar, esperanza, no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma el destino de Duckburg está en tus manos.<br/>—Yo no soy un héroe, Paperinik sí.<br/>—Tu suerte puede hacer que lo improbable se vuelva probable, pero, aunque no lo creas, ese no es tu mayor poder. Será mejor que te lea las cartas, puede que encuentre algo interesante en ellas.<br/>La gitana sacó una bareja de cartas debajo de su mesa y comenzó a desordenarlas. Después de un tiempo que le resultó eterno, colocó siete cartas sobre la mesa, todas mostrando el reverso. Luego le pidió que tocara tres.<br/>—Esta carta —la gitana le mostró la primera carta —, representa el amor, tendrá un papel muy importante en tu vida, más de lo que te imaginas. Esta carta —la gitana le mostró la siguiente —, representa la negación, estás tan acostumbrado a que la suerte te resuelva todos tus problemas que te niegas a ver lo que te quita e ignoras todo aquello que te pueda hacer sufrir. El amor es una de esas cosas, en el fondo sabes que lo necesitas y que quieres estar a su lado, pero has elegido el camino incorrecto para llegar a su corazón. Y por último, pero no menos importante, la carta del destino, no digo que seas el elegido para salvar el mundo, pero sí que tendrás un papel importante en la vida del único que podrá salvarnos. <br/>—¿Puedo comprar un amuleto para el amor?<br/>—De nada te sirve si no tienes en claro a quien verdaderamente amas. Tu suerte es buena, infinita, pero de nada te servirá en los asuntos del corazón, al contrario, puede que sea un obstáculo.<br/>Gladstone pensó en todos aquellos que habían intentado acercarse a él por su suerte y en quienes se alejaban por el mismo motivo. Nuevamente hizo sus pensamientos a un lado, dudaba que cuestionar el efecto que tenía su suerte en los demás le sirviera de algo.<br/>—Es por eso que necesito un amuleto de amor.<br/>La gitana suspiró, parecía haberse rendido con Gladstone. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario que estaba a su lado. Pasó su dedo sobre los diferentes amuletos, sin lograr decidirse por uno solo.<br/>—Toma el de la derecha —respondió la gitana.<br/>—¿Me dará suerte en el amor?<br/>—Te dará lo que necesitas —respondió con evidente cansancio.<br/>Gladstone decidió hacerle caso. Pagó por él y se retiró de inmediato, estaba deseoso por usarlo cuanto antes.<br/>Poco después se encontró con Donald y los trillizos. No pudo evitar la risa al ver a Donald con la cabeza metida en el interior de un basurero. Sabía por qué lo hacía, pero también que no desaprovecharía la ocasión para burlarse de él. <br/>—¿Qué haces, primo? ¿Buscando comida? <br/>Donald sacó la cabeza del basurero y por la expresión en su rostro era evidente que no tenía nada bueno que decir. Sin embargo no dijo nada, su rostro mostró evidencias de mareo y regresó al mareo.<br/>—Que vergonzoso —negó Louie.<br/>—Nuestro tío no pudo soportar la "Destruye-estómagos" —agregó Dewey.<br/>Huey se limitó a negar, igual de avergonzado que sus hermanos.<br/>—Yo diría que se tomó muy literal su nombre —comentó Gladstone burlón —. ¿Vamos por algo de comer?<br/>—¡Algodón de azúcar! —gritaron los trillizos al unísono. <br/>Gladstone llevó a los patitos hasta el puesto más cercano. Compró uno para cada uno y pagó con parte de la recompensa que le dieron por encontrar una billetera perdida poco antes de ingresar a la feria.<br/>Los patitos no se quedaron mucho tiempo con Gladstone y salieron corriendo hasta la próxima atracción de la feria. El ganso sabía que ellos querrían subirse a todas las atracciones del lugar, sin contar el Túnel del amor, por obvios motivos.<br/>—¿Dónde están los niños?<br/>Gladstone se volteó al escuchar esas palabras. De inmediato notó que Donald estaba molesto por lo que le extendió un algodón de azúcar, el encargado le había dado uno de más por error.<br/>—Te ves horrible. <br/>—Y tú tan encantador como siempre.<br/>—Lo sé —la expresión orgullosa de Gladstone hacía evidente que no notó el sarcasmo en la voz de su primo quien le devolvió el algodón de azúcar de inmediato. <br/>—Puedo comprar una para mí ¿sabes?<br/>—Con tu suerte, lo dudo.<br/>—La suerte no tiene nada que ver cuando se el tiene dinero para comprarlo.<br/>Donald no tardó en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba. Tuvo que esperar un largo rato para ser atendido y cuando lo hizo, el vendedor de algodones de azúcar le dijo que se habían quedado sin los dulces que quería. <br/>Gladstone le sacó la lengua a modo de burla en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido.<br/>—Solo tengo que esperar a que recarguen la máquina y tendré mi algodón de azúcar. <br/>—Tendrás que volver a hacer fila y muchas cosas te pueden pasar.<br/>—Los niños están atrapados en la fila así que supongo que tengo tiempo.<br/>Gladstone también había visto a los trillizos y no entendía cómo podían estar tan felices. La fila era muy larga y ni siquiera daba señales de avanzar.<br/>—Me aburro —se quejó —, ¿qué dices si vamos a los puestos de juegos?<br/>—¿Por qué debería ir contigo?<br/>—Porque estás tan aburrido como yo.<br/>Ambos se dirigieron al puesto de tiro al blanco. Donald fue el primero en jugar. Para Gladstone no fue ninguna sorpresa que su primo acertara nueve de diez disparos, aunque todos los que estaban cerca pensaran lo contrario. Gladstone sabía que Donald había estado en la Marina y que solía ir de aventuras en compañía de Scrooge y de los trillizos por lo que estaba seguro de que dicha habilidad había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión.<br/>—¡Felicidades! —le dijo el encargado del puesto de manera muy exagerada —. ¡Te ganaste este llavero!<br/>Gladstone se río al ver el tamaño del llavero, era demasiado pequeño. Buscó con la mirada a Donald, esperaba ver una de sus explosiones de ira, pero lo encontró con la mirada absorta en uno de los peluches. Uno muy feo a criterio de Gladstone.<br/>El ganso comenzó a jugar. Diez disparos de diez intentos. Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.<br/>—Puede tomar su premio —le dijo el encargado del puesto, su sonrisa se notaba bastante falsa.<br/>Gladstone tomó el peluche que había ganado en ese puesto. Era un evronian, pero eso era algo que Gladstone no sabía, Paperinik se había asegurado que su existencia continuara siendo en su secreto. Su mirada se posó en Donald e inmediatamente supo qué hacer. Se lo extendió, esperando que aceptara su regalo. Él no había dicho querer uno, pero los había estado viendo por un largo rato y no se lo ocurría otro motivo por el que los viera con tanta insistencia. <br/>—Es un obsequio —le dijo y notó como un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Donald. <br/>Eso lo hizo sentir feliz, pocas veces podía decir que Donald le dedicaba toda su atención de manera positiva. No quiso indagar en los motivos de su felicidad, él y Donald estaban pasando por un buen momento y quería que se mantuviera de ese modo.<br/>—No lo quiero. <br/>—Eres cruel —le dijo Gladstone mientras fingía ser herido —, sé que lo quieres ¿por qué no lo tomas?<br/>Varios de los presentes vieron a Donald con molestia por lo que el pato no tuvo más opción que aceptar el regalo. Gladstone notó que, aunque estaba molesto, en el fondo estaba feliz por ese regalo.<br/>Donald no pudo probar el algodón de azúcar. En cuanto regresó al puesto comprobó que la fila era muy larga y que sus sobrinos estaban saliendo de "Disco", una atracción a gran altura que giraba sobre sí misma mientras seguía una trayectoria curva.<br/>—Te lo dije —le dijo Gladstone a modo de burla —, debiste aceptar el que te di.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lo que dijo la gitana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladstone se "cuestiona" lo que siente por Daisy. Paperinik aparece y Gladstone disfruta de su cercanía.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2: Lo que dijo la gitana</p><p>Pasaron dos años y medio antes de Gladstone comenzara a entender las palabras de la gitana. Antes de ello ni siquiera había pensado más de una vez en lo que quiso decir. Sabía que Daisy y Donald habían terminado, él había estado presente durante la discusión. También sabía que no habían regresado y eso era lo que le resultaba más extraño.<br/>
Ese día se había ganado una sesión para dos en el Spa con tratamiento completo y decidió invitar a Daisy. Últimamente se reunían con bastante frecuencia y le gustaba, pero no en la manera en que hubiera querido. Incluso se había sentido decepcionado y un tanto molesto cuando se topó con Donald durante una cita y no hubo ninguna respuesta explosiva por parte del pato. Esto último le pareció insultante.<br/>
—Nada como un buen masaje después de un largo día de no hacer nada —comentó Gladstone mientras que se acostaba en la camilla.<br/>
Daisy no respondió, ella estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo un masaje en la espalda. A Gladstone no le importó, no le estaba prestando atención realmente. Era fácil distraerse cuando unas manos expertas se encargaban de tratar su cuerpo de una manera tan agradable.<br/>
Después del masaje siguió el lavado del cabello. Esta era la parte favorita de Gladstone. Si bien era cierto que el mayor orgullo del ganso era su suerte, también lo era que su cabello no se quedaba atrás. Gladstone solía adquirir los productos para el cabello más caros y finos del mercado además de visitar el salón de belleza con relativa frecuencia, tanto que ni siquiera debía pedir el servicio que quería antes de ser atendido.<br/>
—Fethry me contó algo muy extraño, él dice que terminaste con Donald —Fethry no le había dicho nada, pero Gladstone quería saber qué había pasado entre ambos y no ser tan evidente.<br/>
—Es cierto —respondió Daisy con naturalidad —, se podría decir que estoy interesada en alguien más.<br/>
Gladstone se sintió incómodo cuando notó la forma en que Daisy lo veía. Normalmente le hacía feliz el que ella lo eligiera antes que a Donald, pero ese no era el caso. Incluso se encontró deseando que hablara de alguien más.<br/>
—La verdad es que terminamos por otros motivos —Daisy lo miró fijamente —. Deberías poner en orden tus sentimientos, te lo digo como amiga.<br/>
Gladstone recordó las palabras de la gitana. En ese momento no le había dado importancia. Quería una cita con Daisy y creía que eso era todo lo que importaba. Estaban saliendo con frecuencia y eso solo le hacía pensar en que, aunque disfrutaba de su compañía, no podía verla de manera romántica ni deseaba tener ese tipo de relación con ella. Fue en ese momento que decidió cambiar de tema. Sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando a terrenos peligrosos y eso le aterraba.<br/>
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?<br/>
—Es divertido pasar tiempo contigo y sé que piensas lo mismo, pero no soy la persona a la que amas, tú no quieres mis besos, no quieres sostener mis manos ni llevarme a citas.<br/>
Gladstone no supo qué responder. Todo lo que había dicho Daisy le parecía cierto y no quería negarlo. Entender lo que sentía por Daisy no lo ayudaba a poner en claro sus sentimientos. Sabía que la veía como a una amiga, pero eso no explicaba porqué le desagradaba tanto la idea de que ella estuviera en una relación con Donald.<br/>
—Descuida, yo me siento de la misma forma. Sabía de la rivalidad entre ambos y supongo que al aceptarte me convertí en una competencia más para ustedes.<br/>
Gladstone no estaba del todo convencido con esa respuesta, pero decidió que eso explicaba lo que sentía. Había otra posibilidad en la que ni siquiera quería pensar por todo lo que implicaba.<br/>
—¿Qué dices si salimos en una cita doble? Tú me presentas a un amigo y yo te presento a una amiga.<br/>
—Me parece bien —respondió Gladstone no del todo convencido.<br/>
—También puedo presentarte a un amigo, no tengo problemas con eso y sé de un hombre muy atractivo al que podrías gustarle.<br/>
Gladstone pensó en Donald y se reclamó por ello. Se dijo que no tenía sentido que ella le arreglara una cita con su ex novio o que le entusismara tanto la idea. Esto último era lo que le parecía más absurdo.<br/>
—Será un amigo, te aviso cuando todo esté arreglado.<br/>
El tratamiento de la cola fue la parte favorita de ambos. Después de unos pocos minutos terminaron con las plumas bien rizadas y eso era algo que Gladstone consideraba casi tan importante como el cuidado de su cabello.<br/>
—No sabías que rizabas tu cola —comentó Daisy curiosa.<br/>
—Un pato debe hacer lo que se debe hacer para cuidar la suavidad de sus plumas.<br/>
Gladstone se divirtió con Daisy e incluso hizo algo que pocas veces solía hacer. Escucharla hablar. Conversaron sobre técnicas de belleza, música y el último capítulo de su novela favorita. Para Gladstone fue una gran sorpresa saber que Donald también era fan de la novela "Angustias".<br/>
Gladstone no acompañó a Daisy a su casa. Ella se encontró con unos amigos y él se dirigió al casino más cercano, lugar en el ue permaneció apostando durante horas. Cuando fue consciente del paso del tiempo era bastante tarde e incluso con su suerte era difícil encontrar un taxi. No era algo que le preocupara, su suerte nunca le había fallado y dudaba que esa fuera la ocasión.<br/>
Tuvo sus dudas cuando se encontró con los Beagle Boys. La manera en que ellos sonreían le provocó escalofríos por lo que intentó alejarse cuanto antes. Descubrir que había entrado en un callejón no hizo que la situación mejorara. Probó escalar las cajas y terminó cayendo. El dolor en una de sus piernas le hizo saber que no podría escapar incluso si tuviera el espacio.<br/>
—¿Por qué corres? —le preguntó uno de ellos. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder verse el cartel en sus camisas y Gladstone no podía diferenciarlos. Para él todos eran iguales.<br/>
—Nos divertiremos mucho.<br/>
Uno de ellos tomó a Gladstone del rostro.<br/>
—¿Alguna vez has besado a un perro?<br/>
—¡No quiero! —gritó.<br/>
—Es una lástima que nadie te hubiera preguntado.<br/>
Gladstone sintió náuseas cuando uno de ellos utilizó su boca para cubrir su pico y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que se lavaron los dientes, si es que alguna vez lo habían hecho. Intentó alejarse, grande fue su sorpresa cuando funcionó. No tardó en descubrir lo que realmente había pasado.<br/>
Paperinik estaba atando a los Beagle Boys quienes tenían claras señales de haber sido derrotados en una batalla.<br/>
—Sé que no son muy listos, pero pensé que al menos sabían lo que significa un "No".<br/>
—Nos habríamos salido con la nuestra de no ser por el entrometido de Paperinik —se quejaron los Beagle Boys al unísono.<br/>
Gladstone intentó levantarse y estuvo cerca de caer. Tuvo suerte de que Paperinik estuviera cerca y de que us reflejos fueran lo suficientemente rápidos.<br/>
"Tiene unos ojos hermosos", pensó y es que ambos habían quedado muy cerca del otro.<br/>
—Será mejor que te lleve a casa —luego se dirigió a los Beagle —. La policía los recogerá en cualquier momento.<br/>
Gladstone se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer un escudo, prácticamente de la nada, sobre el brazo del héroe. Sabía que sus armas solían ser bastante inusuales, pero ese escudo superaba todas sus expectativas.<br/>
—Sujetate de mi espalda, te llevaré a casa.<br/>
Gladstone obedeció. No quería caminar y la idea de que Paperinik lo cargara le causaba gran emoción. Era su superhéroe favorito, pasar tiempo a su lado le parecía un premio y una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar.<br/>
—Bienvenido a aerolíneas PK, mantenga sus manos dentro del pato enmascarado en todo momento y sostengase con fuerza, estamos por partir.<br/>
Gladstone no tenía miedo, pero eso no evitó que se aferrara a él con fuerzas. Confiaba en su suerte y en Paperinik lo suficiente para no preocuparse de que algo pudiera salir mal y estaba demasiado cómodo como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba.<br/>
"PK es muy suave y huele muy bien", pensó Gladstone. Algo en su aroma le resultó familiar. Ver que llegaban a su casa le provocó tristeza, quería seguir al lado de Paperinik, abrazarlo por toda la eternidad incluso si eso no era posible. Decidió fingir que estaba dormido para prolongar más ese momento.<br/>
Alejarse del superhéroe le provocó una sensación de vacío que no pudo ni quiso explicar. Sintió algo de dolor cuando Paperinik colocó una venda sobre su pierna lastimada, pero esa sensación fue opacada por la calidez que le provocaban las manos de Paperinik. No eran suaves, al contrario, su tacto era áspero y sus manos estaban llenas de callosidades. Recordaba que Donald le había dicho que así se sentían las manos de alguien que trabajaba y se dijo que tenía sentido. Paperinik era un superhéroe, el más grande de todos, en la opinión de Gladstone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Los consejos de Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La cita doble se canceló, pero Daisy ayudó a Gladstone con su cita con Paperinik.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3: Los consejos de Daisy</p><p>Gladstone había organizado una pijamada en su casa. Ese día había ganado una dotación de helado por un año y la semana pasada, un día después de su encuentro con PK, pizza gratis por dos años por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la Dama Fortuna le estaba dando un mensaje.<br/>—¿Quieres ver la nueva temporada de Angustias? <br/>Gladstone ya tenía seleccionado el primer capítulo y estaba a un clic de comenzar a reproducir la telenovela. <br/>—La pregunta ofende —Daisy tomó asiento al lado de Gladstone y se sirvió una porción de pizza —. ¿Cuánto pagas por Duckflix?<br/>—¡¿Hay que pagar por Duckflix?! —preguntó Gladstone notablemente sorprendido.<br/>—Pues sí —respondió Daisy un tanto confundida —. ¿Ganaste alguna membresía de por vida o algo así?<br/>—Se podría decir que sí, encontré un papel con la contraseña de Donald.<br/>—Él también es mi proveedor de Duckflix —Daisy no parecía avergonzada por esa respuesta —. ¿Crees que debamos convencerlo de adquirir Dingo Plus?<br/>—La respuesta es obvia, quiero ver el live action de Patitas. <br/>—Estoy contando los días para el estreno —comentó Daisy con ilusión.<br/>Gladstone se sirvió una porción de pizza. No creía que convencer a su primo fuera difícil, incluso estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin tener que recurrir a su suerte. Donald era el pato más manipulable que conocía y eso que conocía a muchos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar cuando estuvo vendiendo ladrillos de oro, Donald había dicho que no compraría ninguno, pero terminó comprando todos los que tenía y Gladstone ganó la apuesta.<br/>—Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con PK.<br/>Daisy pausó la telenovela.<br/>—¿Qué dijiste?<br/>—Que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con PK. <br/>Gladstone le contó a Daisy sobre su encuentro con los Beagle Boys y lo que pasó después de que Paperinik lo rescatara. Fue lo más detallado posible, en especial cuando se trataba del superhéroe enmascarado y sus bonitos ojos.<br/>—Creo que te gusta.<br/>—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Solo dije que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. <br/>—¡Exacto! —exclamó Daisy emocionada —, el querer pasar tiempo con alguien es señal de que te gusta. <br/>—¿Y qué? No es el único con el que lo hago.<br/>Gladstone pensó en Donald y en lo mucho que odiaba que lo ignorara. Tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. Fue durante un viaje que ganó a Egipto, había comenzado a presumir en cuanto lo vio, pero Donald ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo se alejó corriendo. Si Gladstone no hubiera estado tan enojado habría notado que su primo estaba apresurado y bastante preocupado.<br/>Poco después se había comprado un horóscopo. Leer que había nacido bajo la estrella de la suerte no le sorprendió, él sabía que su nacimiento estuvo rodeado de afortunadas circunstancias y su suerte era prueba de ello, pero tener algo que reafirmara lo llenaba de orgullo y de deseos de presumirselo a Donald. Su primo intentó ignorarlo, pero Gladstone no estaba dispuesto a repetir esa experiencia por lo que colocó su pie sobre su abdomen y comenzó a hablarle de su suerte. Eso no fue lo único que hizo, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras. Recordaba la calidez y aspereza de sus manos más de lo que recordaba el enojo que sintió al saber de la broma que le hizo. "Él fue hasta Alaska por mí", recordó un tanto nostálgico. Gladstone era consciente de el enojo que provocaba en Donald e incluso lo disfrutaba, pero también sabía que Donald siempre estaría para ayudarlo sin importar lo enojado que estuviera con él. <br/>—Estabas pensando en PK —no era pregunta, sino una afirmación. <br/>—¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?<br/>—Tu sonrisa es de amor.<br/>Gladstone negó notablemente avergonzado. Se dijo que no estaba enamorado de Donald, solo pensaba en él porque era su rival. Para Gladstone enamorarse de su primo era lo peor que podría pasarle. "Podría usar una poción de amor", pensó. Rápidamente se recriminó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y se dijo que no necesitaba de una poción de amor porque no estaba enamorado de Donald.<br/>—Pero quizás deba tener una cita con PK. Será divertido. <br/>En el fondo Gladstone sabía que sí estaba enamorado y que su primo se había convertido en alguien importante para él desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando ambos eran demasiado pequeños para entender lo que significaba el amor, pero no quería ni podía admitirlo. También sabía que Paperinik le gustaba y que ese sentimiento podía convertirse en algo más con el tiempo por lo que quería aferrarse a él. <br/>—Dile que quieres agradacerle por salvarte —le dijo Daisy, demasiado feliz al escuchar que Gladstone le daba la razón —. Yo me encargaré del resto. Solo dame tiempo y te aseguró que tendrán la mejor cita de todas.<br/>Gladstone no podía dejar de pensar en Paperinik. Lo hacía con tanta frecuencia que comenzó a creer que Daisy estaba en lo cierto. Se emocionaba cada vez que tenía noticias se él, algo que ocurría con relativa frecuencia. Los Beagle Boys no eran los únicos criminales en Duckburg y PK solía aparecer cuando más se le necesitaba.<br/>La idea de fingir estar en problemas pasó por su mente, pero no fue necesario. Nuevamente había pasado demasiado tiempo en el casino y debía regresar a su casa en medio de la noche. Su suerte hizo que PK estuviera patrullando cerca.<br/>—No deberías caminar tan tarde y menos solo —le regañó Paperinik.<br/>—¿Quería verte?<br/>—¿Para...? —preguntó Paperinik notablemente confundido. <br/>—Para agradecerte por salvarme.<br/>—De nada, es mi deber como héroe —Paperinik hizo una pausa —. Te llevaré a tu casa.<br/>Gladstone se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras. La idea de tomar su mano pasó por su mente, pero se dijo que era muy pronto y al final no lo hizo.<br/>—Te invito a cenar a mi casa, ya sabes, como agradecimiento. <br/>PK pareció dudarlo por unos momentos, pero terminó por acceder y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Gladstone.<br/>—¿Qué te parece mañana? Me gustaría preparar algo especial.<br/>—Tú nunca te esfuerzas.<br/>Gladstone sonrió sin siquiera preguntarse por qué Paperinik sabía eso e incluso se lo tomó como un cumplido. Se despidió del héroe y entró a su casa y llamó a Daisy de inmediato. Tenía una cita con PK y quería que fuera inolvidable. <br/>Daisy cumplió su palabra. Se dedicó a trabajar arduamente en la cita e incluso le pidió ayuda a su amiga Minnie, quien se mostró igual de entusiasta por la cita. Ninguna lo culpó por lo apresurada de la cita pese a que ambas se mostraron igual de preocupadas por la falta de tiempo.<br/>—Busqué en Internet sobre intereses amorosos de superhéroes y todas tienen algo en común —Minnie hizo una pausa que a Gladstone le pareció eterna—, son damiselas en apuros. SpiderMallard y Mary Drake tuvieron su primer beso después de que la salvara de unos acosadores en un callejón y el villano principal de la película solía secuestrarla al final de la película, SuperDog salvó muchas veces a Lois Beagle y Mighty Mouse muchas veces tuvo que rescatar a su novia de secuestradores.<br/>Gladstone se desanimó un poco al escuchar esas palabras, por lo general su suerte de lo protegía de toda clase de peligros, incluso de aquellos que desconocía. <br/>—Podemos hacerle creer a PK que alguien quiere secuestrarte para robar tu suerte —sugirió —, así tendría que salvarte y pasar tiempo contigo.<br/>—No sé si sea correcto —comentó Minnie algo indecisa —, alguien más podría necesitar su ayuda y eso sería mentir.<br/>—¿No has escuchado que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale? —le preguntó Daisy.<br/>Gladstone asintió. Él no había escuchado esa frase, pero le gustaba como sonaba y eso le parecía motivo suficiente para apoyarla.<br/>Esas palabras no bastaron para convencer a Minnie por lo que Daisy comenzó a decirle todos los motivos por los que creía que era una buena idea. Le habló sobre el amor y sobre superhéroes, tema del que conocía muy poco y al final logró su objetivo.<br/>—Te enviaremos las cartas después de tu cita —le dijo Daisy —, esa cita debe ser perfecta y si tienes suerte lograrás que te bese.<br/>—Daisy, yo siempre tengo suerte.<br/>—No en el amor —respondió Daisy y eso lo hizo sentir un tanto desanimado. Era la primera vez que sentía que su suerte no era del todo infalible y ciertamente no era una sensación agradable.<br/> —¡Tonterías! —no pasó mucho antes de que Gladstone descartara esa idea —, mi suerte no se toma vacaciones ni conoce de límites. <br/>—La suerte no tiene nada que ver con el amor —comenta Minnie —, lo que importan son los sentimientos. Recuerdo mi primer cita, fue un desastre, tuvimos que correr por la lluvia, el carro se averió en mitad de la calle, se agotaron las entradas para el cine, pero aún así la recuerdo como una de las mejores citas que he tenido porque fue con la persona a la que más amo.<br/>—Entonces puedo sentirme tranquilo, dudo que PK pueda resistirse a mis encantos.<br/>Si Gladstone hubiera notado el intercambio de miradas entre Minnie y Daisy se habría ofendido, pero no lo hizo ya que estaba muy ocupado hablando de sus cualidades y los planes que tenía para esa noche.<br/>—Te daré un consejo —le interrumpió Daisy —, intenta escucharlo, estoy segura de que PK lo agradecerá y mucho.<br/>Gladstone estaba confundido. <br/>—Apuesto a que prefería escucharme, soy un pato muy interesante. <br/>—Daisy tiene razón —le dijo Minnie —, en especial cuando se trata de superhéroes —Minnie no estaba segura de lo último, pero prefería decirle eso antes que sugerir que Paperinik podría aburrirse por su manera de acaparar una conversación. <br/>—Supongo que podría intentarlo —comentó Gladstone un tanto inseguro. <br/>—Sé sincero, muchas citas han fracasado por la falta de comunicación —agregó Minnie —. No te digo que te declares o que le preguntes por su identidad secreta, pero sí que no intentes pretender ser alguien más. <br/>—¿Por qué haría algo así? Soy Gladstone Gander.<br/>    ....................<br/>—¡Hola, PK! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! <br/>—Tú me invitaste.<br/>Gladstone rió a avergonzado al ser consciente de su desliz. <br/>—Sigue siendo una sorpresa.<br/>PK se rió un poco haciendo que Gladstone se sintiera un tanto molesto. <br/>—Descuida, ya sabes cómo soy, siempre estoy cuando se le necesita y siempre cumplo con mi palabra. <br/>Gladstone se hizo a un lado para que Paperinik pudiera entrar. No solo era un acto de cortesía, el ganso quería observar al pato enmascarado sin que este estuviera al tanto de sus intenciones. "Tiene una linda cola", pensó, "me pregunto si será tan suave como se ve".<br/>Gladstone no se quedó con las dudas. Fue en ese momento que notó dos cosas, que su teoría era correcta y que se suponía que la capa de Paperinik debería cubrir esa zona y que esta estaba parcialmente quemada.<br/>—No es nada grave —el pato enmascarado había malinterpretado sus intenciones —, ya sabes, gajes del oficio.<br/>—Te quemaste la capa —Gladstone no estaba tratando de aparentar inocencia, solo había dicho lo que pensaba.<br/>—Como dije, gajes del oficio ¿qué tienes preparado?<br/>—Un pastel, yo mismo lo hornee. <br/>Paperinik lo miró con incredulidad. <br/>—Tuve ayuda de unas amigas.<br/>Eso no era del todo mentira, él se había encargado de la decoración. Minnie y Daisy decidieron encargarse de dicha tarea después de ver la mezcla que preparó. Carecía de consistencia y emitía unas burbujas que daban la sensación de que estaba con vida. Gladstone solo había cocinado dos veces en su vida, esa y meses atrás cuando creyó que había perdido su suerte y quiso hacer algo lindo por Donald a modo de agradecimiento por dejarlo quedarse en su casa.<br/>La mirada de PK no cambió. <br/>—De acuerdo, yo ayudé... un poco. Fui idea mía poner anclas, pensé que te gustarían ya que usas un sombrero de marinero. Los tréboles son para que pienses en mí, aunque no hace falta porque soy asombroso.<br/>PK sonrió, parecía divertido. <br/>—Traje ropa sucia.<br/> —Puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi armario o...<br/>PK comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.<br/>—No le refería a eso. Es el nombre de un platillo mexicano, tengo un amigo de ese país que me enseñó a prepararla. No dejes que te engañe el nombre, es muy buena.<br/>Gladstone se dijo que le daría el beneficio de la duda. No era solo el hecho de que PK había cocinado para él sino el aspecto y el aroma que tenía dicho platillo.<br/>—Creo que tengo una nueva segunda comida favorita.<br/>El primero eran los panqueques de Donald, pero eso no era algo que diría en voz alta, en especial a su primo. Conocía a Donald lo suficiente para saber que utilizaría esa información para molestarlo.<br/>—¿Puedo saber cuál es la primera?<br/>—Te lo diré en nuestra próxima cita.<br/>PK se sonrojó y Gladstone no entendió el motivo, ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había dicho. Pensó que se veía lindo y continuó comiendo.<br/>—Hace poco visité México, hermoso país, buena comida y música —Gladstone le enseñó las fotografías que había tomado durante sus últimas vacaciones. <br/>—Este es el carnaval en Río de Janeiro, Brasil.<br/>Gladstone se mostró confundido. <br/>—Brasil es un país diferente.<br/>Paperinik comenzó a contarle sobre ambos países, su cultura y diferencias. También le habló sobre dos amigos oriundos de esas tierras, pero omitió sus nombres y otras cosas que pudieran servirle para dar con la identidad secreta del pato enmascarado. Gladstone le contó de usted vacaciones en Brasil y de lo mucho que se había divertido. <br/>El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ambos charlaron animadamente y Gladstone descubrió que escuchar no era tan malo y que podía ser tan agradable como hablar, si se tenía la compañía adecuada.<br/>—¿Ya te tienes que ir? —preguntó Gladstone notablemente afligido. <br/>PK asintió. Y se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra. <br/>Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Gladstone se enterara que PK había olvidado su sombrero. Sabía que era poco probable que Paperinik estuviera cerca, pero confiaba en que su suerte lo llevaría hasta el enmascarado. No estaba equivocado, solo que no imaginó la forma en que lo encontraría. <br/>PK estaba en medio de la calle. Detrás de él había alguien, pero Gladstone no pudo reconocerlo pues se dio a la fuga de inmediato. No le había prestado atención realmente. PK tenía una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de contener una hemorragia.Estaba mal y Gladstone lo confirmó cuando lo vio desmayarse.<br/>Corrió hasta su lado aterrado, suplicando que estuviera con vida. Sentir su respiración no lo calmó del todo. Pidió por ayuda y recordó que tenía su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. Su llamada fue contestada de inmediato y le dijeron que la ayuda llegaría en cualquier momento. Agradeció por ello e intentó mantener a Paperinik con vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La flor del Olivar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladstone odia esforzarse, pero cree que lo vale si es por PK.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4: La flor del olivar </p><p>Gladstone utilizó su chaleco vendar el hombro de Paperinik. Ver que el sangrado se detuvo lo hizo sentir aliviado, pero eso duró poco. Probó con la respiración pico a pico, solo le sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, Paperinik no estaba respirando. <br/>—¡Ayuda! —gritó, no sabía que más hacer y sentía que la ambulancia se tardaba una eternidad en llegar.<br/>—Fue usted el que llamó a la ambulancia —le preguntó una enfermera.<br/>Gladstone asintió.<br/>—Soy Amelia Cricket y me encargaré del herido.<br/>La enfermera se acercó al pato enmascarado. Cambió el vendaje improvisado que Gladstone había hecho y le hizo un examen rápido. Su rostro denotaba preocupación. <br/>—Hizo un buen trabajo, pero necesito llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes, PK muestra señales de haber sido envenenado. Su estado es crítico y debe ser atendido cuanto antes.<br/>Gladstone se horrorizó al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que el superhéroe tenía muchos enemigos y había visto a alguien alejarse en cuanto llegó, pero nunca creyó que pudiera verlo en ese estado. Paperinik siempre le había parecido alguien invencible, incluso cuando solía ser un villano.<br/>—¿Puedo acompañarlo?<br/>—Preferiría que no lo hiciera. El estado del paciente es delicado y necesitaremos atenderlo en la ambulancia. Descuide, su identidad seguirá siendo un secreto.<br/>Gladstone no había pensado en la identidad secreta de Paperinik, ni siquiera había considerado que esta corriera peligro. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en PK y desear que se salvara.<br/>—Puede dejarme su teléfono, descuide, le haré saber cuándo podrá volver a las calles.<br/>—No intentaré quitarle la máscara, solo...<br/>—Sé que está preocupado, pero ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer. No quiero ser grosera, pero Paperinik en este momento necesita de cuidados urgentes y solo está entorpeciendo nuestro trabajo.<br/>Gladstone prefirió no insistir. Quería estar al lado de Paperinik, pero sabía que no podría perdonarse si algo llegara a pasarle. La enfermera lo subió a la ambulancia y comenzó a tratarlo de inmediato. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar con impotencia como se llevaban al pato que tanto quería y desear por su pronta recuperación. <br/>Gladstone no pudo dormir esa noche. Estaba pensando en Paperinik cuando recibió una llamada de la abuela Duck. Supo que pasaba algo malo cuando la escuchó hablar, sonaba afligida, pero su temor se hizo mayor cuando escuchó el nombre de Donald y la palabra hospital en una misma oración. <br/>—¿Qué le ha pasado a Donald?<br/>—Tuvo un accidente de tránsito, en este momento se encuentra internado en el hospital. <br/>Gladstone no se cambió de ropa. Salió a la calle y, para su buena fortuna, encontró un taxi, pero este estaba ocupado.<br/>—Descuide —le dijo el pasajero —, yo también voy al hospital, podemos compartir el taxi.<br/>Gladstone no fue consciente de que había olvidado la billetera hasta que quiso pagar al chófer. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse, el perro que lo había acompañado pagó por el servicio en su totalidad. <br/>Corrió hasta la sala de espera, lugar en el que se encontraba su familia. Todos ellos se veían afligidos y eso lo hizo sentirse aún más preocupado.<br/>—¿Cómo está Donald?<br/>—¿Familiares de Donald Duck? —preguntó una enfermera, todos se apresuraron en responder —, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias, la operación ha sido un éxito, pero el paciente ha entrado en un estado de coma y es poco probable que despierte.<br/>"Imposible", pensó Gladstone. Sabía de la mala suerte de Donald, pero también de su tenacidad. Lo había visto salir de toda clase de situaciones y estaba seguro de que esa ocasión no sería la excepción. <br/>—Donald va a despertar, los trillizos lo necesitan —"Yo los necesito", quiso agregar, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su pico.<br/>—Por ahora les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas —siguió hablando la enfermera —, se les avisará en cuanto se reporte algún cambio en el paciente.<br/>Una mirada a su familia bastó para que Gladstone supiera que no era el único que no tenía deseos de marcharse. El sonido de su teléfono lo tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera recordaba cuando lo había tomado y no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie o de participar en algún concurso telefónico. Estaba por colgar cuando recordó que la enfermera Amelia le había dicho que lo llamaría en cuanto la situación de PK mejorara. <br/>"Por favor, que esté bien", pensó Gladstone mientras se dirigía a una zona donde los teléfonos celulares fueran permitidos.<br/>—Gladstone Gander, PK te necesita. <br/>Gladstone casi se desmaya cuando vio aparecer el rostro de un pato en la pantalla de su teléfono celular. El ganso estaba seguro de que no lo conocía y es que dudaba que pudiera olvidar a alguien de color verde.<br/>—¿Qué debo hacer? —respondió Gladstone de inmediato. Ni siquiera consideró que pudiera ser una trampa, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que PK lo necesitaba y que la vida de Donald peligraba.<br/>El rostro del pato fue sustituido por una flor. Esta era pequeña, con cuatro pétalos blancos y un centro amarillo. La forma en que estaban colocados los pétalos le recordó a un trébol de cuatro hojas y él era bueno para encontrarlos.<br/>—Esta es la flor del olivar. Necesito que me traigas algunas para poder completar el antídoto que salvará a PK.<br/>Gladstone asintió. <br/>—Pero antes hay algo que me gustaría hacer.<br/>Ver a Donald no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Había varios cables conectados al cuerpo del pato y un vendaje cubriendo su hombro, pero nada que indicara que había sufrido una lesión en la cabeza. Tomar su mano tampoco ayudó, estaba tan áspera y maltratada como siempre, pero también fría y eso era algo que no le gustaba.<br/>Donald siempre le había parecido tan lleno de vida. Admitía que su suerte era mala, la peor, pero nunca había creído que fuera la suficiente para verlo derrotado. Sabía de las aventuras que tenía con su tío Scrooge y de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba cuando trabajaba para el pato más rico del mundo. Odiaba verlo en ese estado.<br/>—¿Estás listo para partir? —comentó la voz que provenía del teléfono celular. <br/>—Me sentiría más cómodo si supiera cómo llamarte.<br/>—Llámame Uno.<br/>Uno le dio una serie de instrucciones que lo hicieron llegar hasta un vehículo que reconoció de inmediato como el PKar. Subió a este y estaba listo pata conducir cuando nuevamente vio el rostro de Uno, está vez materializandose en el radio del carro.<br/>—Nos espera un largo recorrido, afortunadamente el PKar es uno de los vehículos más rápidos que existen. Abrocha el cinturón y prepárate para la búsqueda. <br/>Si Gladstone hubiera tenido algún tipo de conocimiento sobre geografía habría notado que su misión era fuera de Calisota, pero como no era así y el PKar era demasiado veloz, ni siquiera notó que había dejado el país. <br/>La mirada de Gladstone se posó sobre la ventana. Sabía que le esperaba un largo recorrido y, aunque odiaba cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, odiaba aún más la idea de que PK muriera. Uno le había dicho que su estado era grave y que solo la flor del olivar podría salvarlo. Gladstone le creía, quería creerle. <br/>—No tienes que preocuparte —le dijo Uno —, he estudiado todos los posibles escenarios y estoy preparado para cualquier tipo de incidente. <br/>—No estoy preocupado, solo pienso en lo agotador que será —mintió, no podía dejar de pensar en Donald y preocuparse por él. Una parte quería quedarse a su lado en el hospital pero otra sabía que PK lo necesitaba y que no había nada que pudiera hacer por su primo en la sala de espera. <br/>—No lo será, el PKar puede adentrarse en cualquier tipo de terreno. Solo necesitarás un poco de suerte para encontrar la flor del Olivar.<br/>—Soy el favorito de la Dama Fortuna no tengo de qué preocuparme.<br/>—Normalmente no creo en la suerte, pero la forma en que descubriste a PK fue bastante improvable y oportuna.<br/>A Gladstone no le gustaba pensar en eso. Paperinik se veía tan frágil y eso era algo que había creído imposible. Lo mismo pensaba de Donald y sin embargo, veía a los dos heridos de gravedad en menos de veinticuatro horas.<br/>—Ya hemos llegado.<br/>Gladstone bajó del PKar y comenzó a recorrer el campo de flores. Buscó en el suelo y encontró margaritas, hortensias y chinas, flores bastante similares a los tréboles, buscó en los árboles y encontró muchos tipos de orquídeas, pero ni un rastro de la flor del olivar.<br/>—¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto?<br/>—Sí, estuve investigando en varios artículos y este es el lugar señalado.<br/>Gladstone decidió acercarse al río. Encontró lirios y a una mujer, vestida con harapos, que lavaba ropa con un bebé a su lado, pero no lo que necesitaba. Estaba por marcharse cuando escuchó al bebé llorar.<br/>—¿Le pasa algo al niño? —preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió. <br/>La mujer se veía apenada y el pollito en la canasta demasiado hambriento. Gladstone se dirigió al PKar y buscó algo de comida. Sabía que no había preparado nada, incluso seguía en pijama, pero confiaba el su suerte y esta no le falló. PK había dejado una bolsa con provisiones en el maletero y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. <br/>"No creo que le moleste", pensó Gladstone mientras tomaba la bolsa. El ganso estaba convencido de que PK haría lo mismo de estar en una situación parecida.<br/>Gladstone le entregó los víveres a la gallina.<br/>—Es para los dos.<br/>—Si buscas la flor del Olivar solo tienes que mover la piedra que estaba debajo de mi hijo.<br/>Gladstone restregó sus ojos en un intento por asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas. La mujer ya no vestía harapos y el niño no parecía sufrir de un avanzado estado de desnutrición. <br/>—Soy la guardiana de la flor del Olivar y tú has demostrado que eres digno de tenerla. Adelante, date prisa que el tiempo no espera por nadie.<br/>Gladstone obedeció. Movió la piedra y encontró la entrada a una pequeña cueva. Estiró su mano y tomó una de las flores, blanca, con cuatro pétalos, un centro amarillo y un suave aroma.<br/>—Gracias —agradeció. Era todo lo que necesitaba para salvar a PK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La ultima batalla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paperinik está de vuelta a la acción y deberá enfrentarse a su enemigo más poderoso, pero no estará solo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5: La última batalla <br/>Donald abrió sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo y sospechaba que, incluso si las tuviera, los cables en su cuerpo se lo habría impedido.<br/>—¡Ha despertado!<br/>Donald frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Gladstone. Había gritado y la cabeza le dolía. Estaba por quejarse cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza. No tardó en descubrir que estos pertenecían a su abuela.<br/>—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó y no pudo evitar horrorizarse cuando descubrió lo áspera que sonaba su voz.<br/>—Calma, muchacho —le dijo Scrooge, su voz era severa, pero también delataba la felicidad que le provocaba verlo despierto —, todo a su tiempo, por ahora debes preocuparte por tu recuperación. <br/>Donald llevó una mano hasta su hombro y notó un fuerte pinchazo. Fue en ese momento que recordó todo lo que había pasado. Intentó ponerse de pie una vez más y nuevamente falló en el intento.<br/>—No te exijas demasiado —lo regañó la abuela —, estuviste en coma por días y necesitas descansar. <br/>Donald se dijo que no podía descansar mientras los evronianos estuvieran en la Tierra. Ellos habían intentado asesinarlo y no creía que tuvieran motivos para postergar la invasión, menos cuando él estaba fuera de combate y Xadhoom no estaba cerca.<br/>—¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? —insistió. <br/>—Daisy está cuidando de ellos —respondió Fethry.<br/>Donald no se sintió más tranquilo. Confiaba en Daisy, pero no en los evronianos y, temía, que si ellos conocían su identidad secreta, algo que creía bastante probable por la forma en que lo habíidan encontrado, sus sobrinos podrían convertirse en su primer objetivo. <br/>—La visita se ha extendido demasiado —les regañó la enfermera Cricket —, necesito hacerle unos últimos análisis al paciente y no podré hacerlos con tanta gente aquí. <br/>Donald observó a su familia irse de mala gana y los escuchó prometer que volverían pronto. Estaba por reclamarle a la enfermera cuando la vio sufrir una metamorfosis. Su cabello negro y corto se volvió rubio y atado en un moño, sus facciones se hicieron más finas y su cuerpo menos robusto.<br/>—¿Lyla?<br/>La droid le dio a Donald una semilla que lo ayudó ayudo recuperarse en su totalidad. <br/> —Fuiste emboscado por los evronianos —le dijo Lyla —, me hice pasar por la enfermera Cricket para poder traerte al hospital e internarte como Donald. Descuida, Xadhoom se está encargando de los evronianos y nadie sabe tu identidad, ni siquiera Gladstone que fue quien te encontró. <br/>Donald suspiró aliviado.<br/>—No es que me queje, pero la semilla que me dieron me ayudó mucho ¿por qué no me la dieron antes?<br/>—No serviría, solo curan las heridas físicas, en tu caso había un veneno que evitaba la coagulación y que podría matarte. Fue necesario inducirte a un coma para que sobrevivieras.<br/>—Será mejor que la ayude cuanto antes.<br/>Donald sabía que Xadhoom era fuerte, pero no podía dejarla pelear sola y menos en una situación como esa.<br/>Donald no debió dejar el hospital ese día, pero lo hizo. Lyla lo ayudó a evadir la seguridad del edificio y a sus parientes, quienes insistieron en verlo, algo que normalmente le alegraría, pero que en ese momento le causaba problemas.<br/>Cuando se reunió con Xadhoom notó que estaba rodeada, pero no en problemas y mucho menos derrotada, solo un poco agotada. Se colocó a su lado, los saludos no hicieron falta, todas las batallas que habían peleado juntos habían hecho que se entendieran sin necesidad de palabras.<br/>Su escudo le sirvió para evadir varios ataques y dejar a varios evronianos fuera de combate. Ellos eran fuertes por lo que PK sabía que cualquier error le podría costar caro. Xadhoom había hecho bien manteniendolos lejos de la vista de civiles, pero sabía que sería difícil mantenerlo de ese modo. <br/>Una llamada de Uno le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, los evronianos atacaron la torre Ducklair. Sabía que las defensas de Uno eran fuertes y que debía actuar cuanto antes si deseaba evitar que la torre cayera, allí estaba su amigo Uno y armas peligrosas, especialmente en manos de los evronianos.<br/>Se despidió de Xadhoom y se apresuró en dirigirse a la torre Ducklair. Ni él ni los evronianos lograron pasar desapercibidos, pero en ese momento esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. <br/>Utilizando el boomerang de sus X-transformer logró cerrar la puerta del edificio y con el rayo paralizador dejar a varios de los invasores fuera de combate. Uno de los rayos del enemigo impactó contra sus hombro y el dolor lo distrajo unos segundos, pero no los suficientes para evitar el segundo, uno que hubiera impactado en su pecho si no lo hubiera evadido.<br/>Más evronianos comenzaron a unirse a la batalla. PK no estaba seguro si lo atacaban porque lo consideraban el miembro más débil del equipo o si sabían de la ventaja que representaba la torre Ducklair, ciertamente no era algo que le importaba. <br/>No tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie así que se cubrió con el escudo. Lanzó su puño contra los evronianos más cercanos, pero su ataque no fue efectivo, al contrario, hizo que fuera vulnerable por unos instantes y que recibiera un ataque en su espalda.<br/>Utilizó una de las armas que Gyro había creado para él. Sabía que no eran efectivas contra el ejército alienígena, pero había visto un poste eléctrico cerca, el cual dejó caer sobre varios invasores. Su ataque fue medianamente efectivo, dejó a un par fuera de combate y a los otros demasiado distraídos para evitar el puño de su X-transformer.<br/>—Vieja capa —lo llamó Uno a través del escudo —, Xadhoom comienza a debilitarse y siguen viniendo más hordas de invasores. Tengo un plan, pero puede ser arriesgado.<br/>—Te escucho.<br/>PK no cesó los ataques en ningún momento. <br/>—Debemos encerrar a los evronianos en la torre Ducklair y enviarla a un universo paralelo.<br/>—No creo que sea buena idea pasarla el problema a alguien más. <br/>—No necesariamente, es una dimensión que el amo Ducklair creó a modo de cárcel. Está deshabitada y es imposible de escapar de ella.<br/>—¿Qué hay de ti? —PK estaba preocupado, él no quería que ningún inocente resultara lastimado y menos si ese inocente era Uno, un amigo fiel y leal al que le debía demasiado y por el que sentía un gran aprecio.<br/>—Estaría bien, puedo transferirme al X-transformer y a tu teléfono celular, no sería la primera vez que lo hago.<br/>PK no pudo pensarlo realmente. Los evronianos lo atacaban sin dar tregua y las nuevas heridas que se había hecho comenzaban a pasarle factura. Las cosas empeoraron cuando civiles comenzaron a acercarse, periodistas ansiosos por una primicia. <br/>—Comunícame con Xadhoom —le dijo —, si vamos a enviar a los evronianos, que sean a todos.<br/>—Entendido, Vieja Capa.<br/>—¿Uno?<br/>—¿Qué pasa compañero?<br/>—¿Me prometes que todo estará bien?<br/>—Soy la Inteligencia Artificial más avanzada, esto no es más que una complicación sin importancia. <br/>Paperinik seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero confiaba en Uno y su palabra era todo lo que necesitaba.<br/>Xadhoom los obligó a ir hasta la torre Ducklair y una vez allí, Paperinik fingió haber fallado en su misión de resguardar la torre. Lo demás fue sencillo, la torre Ducklair y los evronianos desaparecieron ante la vista de todos los presentes.<br/>—Xadhoom —la llamó PK —. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa un tiempo? Tengo bicarbonato. <br/>—Debo buscar a mi gente.<br/>—Uno puede encargarse de eso ¿cierto compañero?<br/>—La pregunta ofende, es obvio que puedo, pero me tomaría tiempo sin el equipo del amo Ducklair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recuperación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donald regresa al hospital, su recuperación no es lo único en lo que tiene que trabajar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6: Recuperación </p><p>Donald se apresuró en llamar a Daisy. No había visto a ningún evroniano cerca de su calle, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera preocupado.<br/>—Los niños están bien, aunque un tanto preocupados. Scrooge acaba de pasar por ellos. No me creerías lo que pasó. <br/>—He visto cosas, no soy alguien que pueda ser sorprendido con facilidad. <br/>—Aún así, dudo que hayas visto algo así en tus viajes con Scrooge.<br/>Donald no lo decía solo por eso. Si bien era cierto que había visto toda clase de cosas extrañas en sus aventuras con su tío también lo era que sus identidades secretas no se quedaban atrás. El agente Donald era el que trabajaba con asuntos paranormales, pero Maui Mallard y Paperinik también eran imanes para sucesos inusuales. <br/>—¡Extraterrestres! En el noticiero aparecieron unas creaturas moradas de lo más horrendas y tenían unas armas de lo más extrañas. Afortunadamente PK llegó a tiempo y los mandó de regreso al basurero al que pertenecen.<br/>—Me alegra que estén bien.<br/>Donald decidió que ese era el momento de hablarle de Xado. Ella había aceptado quedarse en su casa y se había disfrazado por lo que nadie la compararía con la guerrera que, junto a Paperinik, protegió a la Tierra de una invasión alienígena.<br/>—No sabía que tenías una amiga extranjera.<br/>—La conocí hace poco. Me dijo que estaba de visita en Duckburg así que le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa ¿podrías recibirla por mí? <br/>—¿Sabes que no soy tu secretaria? —la molestia en la voz de Daisy se hizo más evidente.<br/>—Eres la única que puede ayudarme. Prometo compensarte, en cuanto pueda salir del hospital.<br/>—Un moño estaría bien y Donald... me alegra saber que estás bien.<br/>Ingresar al hospital le tomó algo de tiempo, más del que había calculado. Habían muchas personas en los pasillos, ninguno fue Coolflamizado y Donald estaba agradecido por ello. Tuvo que utilizar su entrenamiento como agente secreto para poder llegar a su habitación sin llamar la atención de nadie.<br/>La sensación de victoria desapareció en cuanto abrió la puerta. <br/>—¿Por qué estás tan acabado?<br/>—Tuve un accidente de tránsito ¿recuerdas?<br/>—Te ves peor que la última vez que te vi.<br/>Donald calló por unos instantes, inseguro de lo que debería decir. Sabía que su tío Scrooge tenía razón y que, si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, podría terminar delatandose.<br/>—Quería ir al baño y me topé con un grupo de —Donald calló nuevamente, sabía que no podía pretender no saber nada de la invasión, pero tampoco quería que fuera evidente que sabía más de lo que debería —, cosas moradas, PK me salvó.<br/>—Eres su mejor amigo ¿no? —Scrooge estaba molesto —. ¿No debió salvarte primero?<br/>—No era el único en problemas —Donald estaba conmovido, pocas veces su tío se mostraba preocupado y le halagada saber que él era la causa —, pero eso no importa, estoy bien.<br/>Scrooge no se mostró convencido y Donald no pudo evitar quejarse cuando tocó su hombro pese a que no había empleado demasiada fuerza.<br/>Huey, Dewey y Louie no se demoraron en revisarlo. Los tres habían aprendido mucho de primeros auxilios como integrantes de los Jóvenes Castores.<br/>Donald se sintió culpable cuando vio una expresión de terror en el rostro de sus parientes, Scrooge no fue la excepción. El pato más rico del mundo estaba demasiado preocupado como para recordar que él era un pato duro al que nada le preocupaba o afectaba.<br/>—Ese bufón enmascarado ¿Qué clase de héroe permite que lastimen a su mejor amigo?<br/>Donald estaba sorprendido. Paperinik no siempre había sido el héroe favorito de su tío, especialmente cuando era un villano, pero nunca lo había insultado de esa forma y eso le parecía extraño. Los niños parecían darle la razón y eso era lo que más le confundía. Ellos admiraban a Paperinik, principalmente Louie, quien se había disfrazado de él durante el último Halloween. En más de una ocasión los trillizos lo habían hecho comprar su propia mercancía.<br/>—PK salvó mi vida. Iba al servicio cuando tropecé con un evro —Donald calló al considerar que había hablado de más —, bicho morado, fue así que me hice estas heridas. PK llegó y le dio una golpiza, creo que ese alíen quedó tramado de por vida.<br/>—¿Qué hacen los niños aquí? Creí que no permitían visitas de menores.<br/>—Soy Scrooge McDuck, no es como si algo tan pequeño como una autorización pudiera detenerme. <br/>Donald le dedicó a su tío una mirada cargada de reproche.<br/>—¿No te alegra vernos? —preguntaron los patitos, sus rostros mostraban una tristeza fingida que no logró engañar a ninguno de los adultos. <br/>—Todos sabemos que ese no es el problema —los regañó Donald —, no quiero que se metan en problemas. <br/>—Descuida, no lo harán —fue la respuesta de Scrooge McDuck. Su tono de voz indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar reclamos.<br/>—Típico de Scrooge —se quejó Donald. <br/>Los trillizos saltaron a la cama de Donald. En ese momento ninguno pensó que pudieran lastimarlo, los deseos que sentían por abrazarlo eran mayores a la prudencia. <br/>Donald lo sabía y fue por eso que trató de disimular todo el dolor que sentía. <br/>—Niños, tengan cuidado con su tío.<br/>Los trillizos se apartaron avergonzados.<br/> —Lo sentimos, tío Donald. <br/>Donald despeinó las cabezas de su sobrino de forma afectuosa. Su cuerpo le dolía, no podía negarlo, pero le hacía feliz saber lo mucho que lo apreciaban.<br/>—¿Quién es Xado? —preguntaron los trillizos, sus rostros tenían una sonrisa maliciosa. <br/>—Una amiga extranjera, ella está en Duckburg y pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerle un lugar en donde quedarse.<br/>Donald no mentía, estaba muy agradecido con Xadhoom por toda la ayuda que le había brindado, quería que fuera feliz. "Xadhoom merece ser feliz", pensó. <br/>—¿Podemos llamarla tía Xado? —preguntaron los trillizos sin abandonar su sonrisa maliciosa. <br/>—Supongo que sí —Donald tenía sus dudas, todas esas batallas habían hecho que Xadhoom se convirtiera en alguien especial para él, en una hermana —. ¡No es lo que piensan! —agregó al notar las expresiones de sus sobrinos.<br/>Huey, Dewey y Louie no se detuvieron. Hicieron sonidos de besos e incluso cantaron.<br/>—Son novios, son novios, se besan el pico, se tocan sus cosas, se pasan el chicle, por el pico. <br/>—Niños —les dijo Scrooge con tono severo y Donald lo creyó por unos segundos —. Xado no tiene pico.<br/>—Cierto, cierto —respondió Huey malicioso —, pero la idea se entiende y eso es lo que importa.<br/>—Niños —les regañó Donald —, somos buenos amigos, es todo.<br/>Scrooge y los trillizos no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo. Al ser niños ni siquiera contaban con permiso para visitar a su tío. <br/>Ese día Donald no tuvo más visitas. Sus familiares querían hacerlo, pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que el horario de visita había terminado.<br/>—PK debería llamar a Gladstone —le dijo Uno a través del telefóno. Donald había podido conservarlo con la condición de que debía hacerse responsable del mismo —. Fue gracias a tu primo que pude preparar el antídoto. <br/>Donald escuchó con mucha atención la historia de Uno. No le costaba creer que Gladstone hubiera encontrado la flor del Olivar con tanta facilidad pues su suerte era demasiado poderosa, tampoco que hubiera sido amable con una desconocido, Donald consideraba a su primo como una pesta y demasiado egocéntrico para su gusto, pero era capaz de reconocer que no tenía un mal corazón.<br/>Tomó la mitad de una de las semillas de Lyla. Hubiera querido recuperarse con mayor rápidez, pero sabía que de hacerlo podría levantar sospechas. Utilizó su X-transformer para disfrazarse, convencido de que nadie lo vería. <br/>Gladstone pasó de la sorpresa a la felicidad en cuestión de segundos. PK no le dio mucha importancia. <br/>—Gladstone, Uno me contó lo que hiciste por mí y estoy muy agradecido.<br/>—Lo sé, soy fabuloso. <br/>—Quiero compensarte por ello. <br/>Gladstone calló por unos intantes. PK pensó que lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Gladstone estaba pensando en lo que podría pedirle. Dichos pensamientos lo hicieron sonrojar.<br/>—Uno dejará un icono en tu teléfono para que puedas localizarme cuando me necesites. No te preocupes, puedes usarlo más de una vez.<br/>Uno localizó a los xerbians al día siguiente. Todos ellos se encontraban en una nave especial, a pocos años luz de la Tierra.<br/>—Dejamos Xadhoom cuando comenzamos a notar que el sol se estaba apagando —le dijo Xari, su expresión denotaba la fortaleza de un líder y algo de tristeza que se empeñaba en ocultar —, hemos buscado a Xado desde entonces, pero me temo que...<br/>—Está viva —lo interrumpió PK —, en estos momentos está en mi casa, pero podrán verla cuando visiten la Tierra.<br/>PK se apresuró en contarle lo que había pasado al ver la expresión confundida de Xari. Le habló de cómo la temperatura descendió en Duckburg y del reencuentro de ambos en la tripulación evroniana, de cómo fingieron ser aliados de Evron y de la raza alienígena que había capturado a Xadhoom y robado la energía del sol. Pero también le habló del evroniano que se rebeló contra su gente porque estaba cansado de su estilo de vida bélico.<br/>—Todavía tengo su espora —finalizó PK —, no quiero restaurarlo hasta que pueda encontrar un sustituto para u alimentación. He estado hablando con la TNT y dicen que pueden conseguirles un hogar aquí, en Duckburg.<br/>—¿Qué es la TNT?<br/>—Tamers for no human treats, se encarga de monitorear todo lo paranormal. Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero muchos aquí creen que no hay vida más allá de la Tierra.<br/>—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?<br/>—Pueden quedarse unos días y decidirlo por ustedes mismos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Donald y Paperinik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladstone piensa en lo que le pedirá a Paperinik.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7: Donald y Paperinik</p><p>—¿Has pensado en lo que me vas a pedir?<br/>Gladstone asintió. <br/>—Me gustas y mucho.<br/>—En ese caso ya sé lo que me vas a pedir.<br/>Gladstone se quedó sin palabras cuando Paperinik lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo. Sus manos se colaron debajo de su ropa y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se encontraba desvestido.<br/>Paperinik lo apoyó con delicadeza sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo. Desde la frente hasta la punta de los pies. Lo acarició con infinita adoración y le dedicó mil y un cumplidos. Gladstone amaba ser tratado de ese modo.<br/>—Eres tan suave y delicioso.<br/>—Dime algo que no sepa.<br/>—He querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo.<br/>—Yo igual ¿Puedo unirme?<br/>Gladstone se volteó al escuchar esa voz, una que conocía demasiado bien. Donald estaba apoyado sobre la puerta y lo veía con deseo. La idea de vestirse pasó por su mente, pero, por primera vez, reconoció lo mucho que quería besarlo y se permitió aceptar que lo deseaba.<br/>—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras —respondió Paperinik.<br/>Paperinik y Donald comenzaron a besarlo y a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban exitados, pero ninguno fue grosero y en todo momento trataron a Gladstone con infinita adoración. <br/>—¿Por qué es tan grande? —comentó Donald molesto.<br/>Gladstone amaba ver a Donald molesto, especialmente cuando él era el motivo de ese enojo. Amaba las tonalidades rojizas que adquiría su rostro y la expresión de su rostro, todo en él le parecía hermoso.<br/>—¿Celoso, Donnie?<br/>Donald hizo un puchero que lo ponía en evidencia. Gladstone decidió que quería verlo más enojado.<br/>—¿Es más de lo que puedes manejar?<br/>Donald gruñó y Gladstone creyó que poco le faltaba para que le saliera humo de las orejas. Lo que no se esperó fue que llevara su miembro hasta su pico y que lo cubriera por completo.<br/>—Con calma —le dijo Paperinik, quien había estado lamiendo el cuello de Gladstone —, tómate tu tiempo para que ambos lo disfruten.<br/>Donald obedeció. Gladstone lo vio retroceder y comenzar una vez más. En vez de intentar cubrir todo se dedicó a dar pequeñas lamidas y caricias lentas con sus manos. Paperinik retomó sus movimientos. <br/>—Te amo —le dijo Donald.<br/>Gladstone despertó cubierto en sudor, una mirada a su entrepierna bastó para que confirmara lo que ya sospechaba, estaba exitado. Decidió ir a tomar una ducha con agua fría, no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños con Donald e incluso quería seguir con ese sueño.<br/>En más de una ocasión pensó en pedirle a Paperinik que cumpliera su sueño, pero nunca terminaba de convencerse. También pensó en pedirle una cita al pato enmascarado o pedirle que le ayudara a causar los celos de su amado, algo que había visto en muchas comedias románticas, conocer a Xadhoom hizo que esa idea cobrara fuerza.<br/>La abuela había organizado una reunión para celebrar que Donald había sido dado de alta en el hospital. A nadie le sorprendió ver a Daisy entre los invitados, si bien era cierto que había terminado con Donald también lo era que todos le tenían un gran aprecio y que la consideraban parte de la familia. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a Xadhoom. Los trillizos, Daisy y Donald parecían ser los únicos que la conocían. Estaba por preguntar cuando Dickey lo hizo. <br/>—Donnie ¿podrías presentarnos a tu amiga?<br/>—Ella es Xado, está de visita en Duckburg y pensé que sería una buena idea enseñarle a relajarse.<br/>Xado se mostró molesta, pero no se quejó ni hizo nada para castigar a Donald. Tampoco se opuso cuando Donald la llevó a rastras hasta la parte trasera del granero. Gladstone los siguió, encontrandolos en los columpios. Donald se encontraba empujando a la xerbiana. <br/>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Xado.<br/>Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Gladstone estaba de espalda por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la alienígena, pero no por ello no fue consciente de la felicidad que ella sentía. <br/>—El jefe de la TNT dice que puede darles trabajo, el salario es bueno por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse por la vida en Duckburg. Además planeo traer de vuelta la torre Ducklair y estoy seguro de que podrán encontrar un trabajo allí. Lamento...<br/>—No lo hagas, me has ayudado mucho, eres un gran amigo.<br/>Gladstone se sintió aliviado al escuchar la palabra "amigo" y eso lo hizo sentir confundido. Sabía que no le gustaba Xado, que era Paperinik el que le interesaba, pero también que estaba celoso y no podía entender el motivo. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por entender llamo entre ambos habría notado varias cosas extrañas en esa conversación. <br/>—Donald —Gladstone pretendió haber llegado —, la abuela dice que te des prisa, que la comida se va a enfriar.<br/>—Ya vamos —Donald se dirigió a Xadhoom —, vamos, tienes que probar los pasteles de Daisy y el arroz frito de la abuela, te prometo que te gustarán. <br/>Gladstone no tuvo problemas en cubrir su mentira, la comida estaba servida y Elvira se mostró feliz al verlos.<br/>—Esperen a que coman, después podrán hacer lo que quieran.<br/>Los trillizos se sentaron al lado de Xadhoom. Ninguno la llamó tía, pero Gladstone pudo notar el cariño que le tenían y que ella era una mujer inteligente. Los cuatro hablaron de cosas que resultaban demasiado complicadas para él y que estaban cerca de provocarle migraña.<br/>—Los Jóvenes Castores están buscando a un nuevo instructor —comentó Huey. <br/>—Normalmente no aceptan mujeres, pero este año las cosas cambiaron —siguió Dewey.<br/>—¿Te gustaría unirte? —terminó Louie.<br/>Gladstone se sintió alarmado. Él sabía que Donald nunca saldría con alguien a quien sus sobrinos no quisieran, él había usado eso para afectar su relación con Daisy sin tener ningún resultado.<br/>—Bacterias —los regañó Donald —, estamos comiendo. <br/>—Sí, tío Donald —respondieron los pequeños al unísono.<br/>Elvira también aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con Xadhoom. Ella no le habló de ciencia o de técnicas de batalla, temas que la alienígena entendía a la perfección, le habló de Donald y de su infancia.<br/>—Donald siempre ha sido un patito con mucha imaginación —Elvira le mostró un álbum fotográfico de un considerable grueso —, aquí estaba jugando a que sería un superhéroe, se hacía llamar SuperDonald.<br/>—¡Abuela! —Donald se veía notablemente avergonzado —. ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado?<br/>—Sí. Ve por el postre, está escondido en el ático. <br/>Donald obedeció pese a que se notaba lo mucho que deseaba destruir ese álbum. Los trillizos también se acercaron, curiosos por saber más del pato que los había criado desde que eran muy pequeños.<br/>—Iré a ayudar a Donald —se ofreció Gladstone. No odiaba a Xadhoom, pero aquella situación le resultaba incómoda. <br/>Varias miradas se posaron sobre él, pero Gladstone solo se fijo en la de Donald, estaba molesto y eso le gustaba.<br/>—Todos sabemos que ese pastel corre peligro con el talismán de mala suerte que es mi primo.<br/>Donald se mostró aún más molesto al escuchar esa respuesta e incluso intentó rechazar la oferta de Gladstone, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. El rayo negro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PK se enfrenta a un nuevo desafío, un enemigo especialmente peligroso.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 8: El rayo negro<br/>—Todo esto es asqueroso —se quejó Xadhoom.<br/>Donald observó el plato frente a la alienígena y se sintió muy ofendido. Huey, Dewey y Louie la miraron confundidos.<br/>—¿Preferirías comer algo más? —preguntó de mala gana, para Donald el que insultaran su comida era una ofensa personal —. Puedo preparar arroz frito o pasta.<br/>—¿Eh? No hablo de esto, sino de eso —Xadhoom señaló la televisión, estaban transmitiendo un comercial sobre una línea de juguetes inspirada en los evronianos —. ¿Es qué acaso no saben qué son esas cosas?<br/>—Descuida, lo olvidarán en cuanto pase algo nuevo. Así son las cosas en la Tierra —lo último lo dijo en un susurro.<br/>—Se parecen al peluche que tío Donald compró en una feria hace unos años —comentó Huey de la forma más inocente posible. <br/>Donald se ruborizó. No por el hecho de que Xadhoom supiera que tenía un peluche del enemigo, sino por el recuerdo de cómo lo consiguió. Era un regalo de Gladstone y hasta el momento no había podido deshacerse de él, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Siempre se arrepentía en el último momento y no sabía por qué.  <br/>—Me gustaría verlo.<br/>—Claro, sígueme. <br/>Los trillizos comenzaron a reír e hicieron algunos comentarios nada discretos. Los sonidos de besos eran los más evidentes. Donald y Xadhoom los ignoraron.<br/>Donald le mostró su habitación y el peluche que se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación. Creyó que ella se enojaría y que le reclamaría por conservar algo así, pero lo que le dijo fue muy diferente. <br/>—¿Desde hace cuánto lo tienes?<br/>—Más de tres años.<br/>—Creí que los terrícolas no sabían nada de la basura evroniana.<br/>—No lo sabían antes de tu regreso. <br/>—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas ese peluche? <br/>Donald no supo qué responder. En su momento había tenido sus sospechas y era ese el motivo por el que lo había estado viendo con tanta intensidad en la feria, pero con el tiempo dejó de darle importancia y asumió que se trataba de una casualidad.<br/>—Los gitanos debieron haber visto uno durante sus muchos viajes, según tengo entendido los evronianos llevaban tiempo interesados en la Tierra.<br/>Xadhoom no parecía convencida.<br/>Lo primero que Donald notó cuando fue a la torre Ducklair fueron los puestos de venta, todos en ellos con temática evroniana. Ver a tantas personas le preocupó, temía que pudieran verlo cuando se adentraba en el cráter que dejó la desaparición de la torre Ducklair.<br/>—Voy a crear una distracción —le dijo Uno.<br/>Poco después una alarma de incendios había sido activada y todos los que estaban cerca salieron corriendo. Algunos asustados y otros curiosos.<br/>—¿Eso si todo? Uno, me decepcionas, esperaba más de ti.<br/>—Funcionó ¿cierto? Eso es todo lo que importa.<br/>Pk saltó al cráter. Todo se veía igual a como se veía la última vez, sin embargo el superhéroe tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado.<br/>—¿Detectas algo inusual, Uno?<br/>—La entrada está aquí, o al menos eso era lo que decía el mensaje que recibí. <br/>—¿De quién era ese mensaje?<br/>—Mío.<br/>Pk prefirió callar pese a que no había entendido nada. Era algo que solía pasarle con frecuencia, especialmente cuando hablaba con Uno. Continuó caminando, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar sospechosa o fuera de lugar. No tardaría en dar con algo que lo haría entrar en modo de alerta.<br/>Frente a él había una creatura de gran tamaño que no parecía pertenecer a Duckburg o a la Tierra, pero que extrañamente le resultaba familiar. Pk colocó el X-transformer frente a él y se preparó para atacar.<br/>—Soy Raksaka y ella es Thala y venimos en son de paz. Ambos somos las gárgolas de la torre Ducklair.<br/>—Te necesitamos, Paperinik.<br/>—¡¿Las estatuas?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!<br/>—Nada es lo que parece, más allá de este pasaje encontrarás las respuestas a tus preguntas... y una nueva prueba.<br/>—Tu mundo está en peligro. <br/>—¿Otra vez? —Paperinik suspiró. <br/>Sabía que la vida de un superhéroe era peligrosa, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo. Pocos días antes había tenido una misión como DoubleDuck, un viaje en submarino, el White Deep y había sido tan agotador como una invasión evroniana. Había tenido que estar alerta en todo momento, desconfiando de todos, incluso de sus aliados y recordando constantemente que afuera había alguien que quería asesinarlo. La Agencia había logrado darle un duro golpe a la Organización, pero DoubleDuck seguía sin saber qué pasó durante su primera misión y eso resultaba inquietante. Donald odiaba que hubieran tantos que deseaban verlo muerto.<br/>Siguió a las gárgolas, entrando a lo que parecía ser un universo diferente. La torre Ducklair parecía en ruinas y eso le extraño, no recordaba que hubiera pasado más de un mes desde la invasión alienigena y desde que había presionado ese botón. <br/>—Estamos en un universo de bolsillo creado por el amo Ducklair. Él creo este lugar para que pudiera servir cómo prisión para Moldrock, uno de los enemigos más poderosos de Corona, pero ahora está comenzando a fallar y debemos sellar el portal que conecta esta realidad, con la tuya.<br/>Pk siguió a Raksaka y Thala hasta llegar a la Torre Ducklair. Ingenuamente había creído que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a uno de los pisos secretos de la torre y reparar algunos cables sueltos. Sabía que se encontraría con Evronianos, él los había enviado a esa prisión durante su último enfrentamiento, pero cometió un error a el subestimarlos, nunca creyó que ellos se vieran tan diferentes y menos que se hubieran hecho tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo.<br/>La batalla era dura. Los Evronianos se habían hecho mucho más fuertes y aelus movimientos eran considerablemente más veloces. Donald esquivó la mayoría, pero más de uno llegó a impactarle y no siempre pudo usar el X-Transformer para bloquearlos.<br/>También devolvió varios ataques. Lanzó el puño de su X-transformer, golpeando a más de un evroniano, pero no dejándolo fuera de combate. Esos evronianos eran más resistentes de lo normal.<br/>—Ve a la Cámara Omega —le ordenó Raksaka.<br/>—Debes arreglar la ruptura y tomar una nueva armadura —agregó Thala.<br/>Ambas gárgolas se habían colocado al frente y cubierto a PK de tal modo de que ningún ataque llegara al pato enmascarado. <br/>—No puedo dejarlos solos.<br/>—Gracias por preocuparte, aunque no es necesario, solo somos inteligencias artificiales, reemplazables, tú en cambio eres valioso y eres el único que puede salvar el mundo.<br/>Raksaka no le dio gran oportunidad para decidirse. Lo tomó de la capa y lo lanzó en dirección a la Cámara Omega.<br/>—Debemos seguir —intervinó Uno —, los evronianos son más fuertes que nunca y debemos evitar que escapen. Si regresa, sería el fin de todo lo que conocemos.<br/>PK dudó por unos instantes. Quería regresar, no porque disfrutara de luchar contra los evronianos o porque creyera que podía vencerlos, sino porque no soportaba la idea de abandonar a dos camaradas. Thala había dicho que no importaban, pero Paperinik no pensaba de ese modo. El único motivo por el que continuó era porque deseaba conseguir esa armadura y reparar las fallas, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. <br/>Uno se encargó de abrir la cámara Omega. Paperinik supo de inmediato que ese era uno de los pisos que no había visitado con anterioridad, pero no entendió el motivo por el que sus compañeros insistieron tanto con que fuera a hace lugar. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. <br/>—Tira de la palanca —ordenó Uno.<br/>PK obedeció y las paredes giraron, revelando varias armas. Paperinik las observó con mucha atención, convencido de que cualquiera de ellas le sería de mucha utilidad.<br/>—¿Dónde está la armadura?<br/>—Yo la tengo.<br/>PK se volteó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. No había esperado encontrarse con un droid en este lugar y menos que este hubiera estado peleando contra un evroniano. Era uno de los droids más grandes que había visto, PK apenas le llegaba a la rodilla, también era ancho y de contextura robusta, sin duda un diseño pensado en la batalla.<br/>—Se demoraron en venir.<br/>—El tiempo funciona diferente del otro lado.<br/>PK pensó que eso explicaba el estado de la Torre Ducklair.<br/>—Este es PK, si hay alguien que pueda detener a Moldrock es él. <br/>Paperinik estaba tan absorto en la armadura que no notó la familiaridad con la que ambas inteligencias artificiales hablaban ni prestó mucha atención al nombre de Moldrock, el cuál había sido repetido en varias ocasiones. <br/>El guardián de la cámara Omega le extendió una armadura. PK se la puso de inmediato y, aunque no notó el gran poder que esta tenía, sí hecho de menos la capa.<br/>—Te daré no tutorial rápido —le dijo lo guardián de la cámara omega.<br/>PK tuvo que aceptar pese a que deseaba regresar al campo de batalla. Raksaka y Thala seguían afuera y él debía ayudarlos. La nueva armadura resultó ser más complicada y poderosa que el X-transformer, algo que le sorprendió pese a todo lo que había visto de Everett Ducklair.<br/>PK estaba listo para pelear, pero algo le detuvo. Moldrock lo estaba esperando y no estaba solo. Se encontraba rodeado por los super evronianos y por alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato, Thala, a quien tenían prisionera.<br/>—¿Thala, estás bien?<br/>—Eso depende solamente de ti, pato. Pareces estar lleno de recursos ¿De dónde viene esa tecnología? <br/>—Ducklair, pero creo que eso lo sabes bien.<br/>—Everett —comentó Moldrock con amargura —, nosotros despreciamos sus máquinas, es tan injusto, solo valoramos la fuerza y a quienes pelean sus propias batallas. Everett es un cobarde que hace que otros peleen por él. Pero conoce el verdadero poder. No importa la forma, visible o invisible, podemos crear... y destruir. Mira a tu compañera, su destino está en tus manos. Solo tienes que escucharnos ¿podemos confiar en ti?<br/>Thala intentó detenerlo. Para ella resultaba evidente que se trataba de una trampa y que la vida de Paperinik peligraba. Pk también lo pensaba, pero se negaba a dejar a Thala.<br/>Paperinik desactivó el escudo.<br/>—De acuerdo, sin trucos. Lo prometo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. De vuelta a casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pk libra otra batalla, él solo quiere volver a casa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9: De vuelta a casa<br/>Paperinik se mantuvo firme pese a saber que Moldrock lo veía fijamente. Pretendió estar derrotado mientras que mantenía todos sus sentidos alertas. Años atrás se le había diagnosticado con, lo que el doctor llamó "ojo para el detalle", y planeaba usarlo para buscar cualquier abertura que le otorgara la victoria. Esa cualidad había sido de mucha utilidad para Pk y esperaba que, una vez más, lo salvara y ayudara a cubrir todos los ángulos. <br/>Moldrock hizo sonar sus dedos y Paperinik estuvo a punto de usar su nueva armadura, pero se detuvo al ver lo que hicieron los super evronianos. Uno de ellos había liberado a Thala, manteniendola cerca como señal de que el peligro todavía no había terminado.<br/>—Thala ha sido liberada, tal y como prometí, pero Raksaka sigue prisionero y si quieres que lo libere, deberás hacer algo por mí. <br/>Pk gruñó a modo de respuesta. No le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba y, aunque odiaba a Moldrock, odiaba aún más la idea de abandonar a Raksaka, incluso si era una inteligencia artificial y tenía poco de conocerlo. Era un un aliado y eso era todo lo que le importaba a PK.<br/>—Sígueme.<br/>Thala intentó seguirlo, pero fue detenida por dos super evronianos. <br/>—Soy Paperinik, puedo lidiar con esto.<br/>Paperinik no sentía siquiera una cuarta parte de la seguridad que había mostrado. Si bien era cierto que cada vez que usaba la máscara se sentía como la mejor versión de Donald, también lo era que el enemigo era poderoso y que Pk era consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaba, de las consecuencias que habría si fracasaba.<br/>Moldrock se alejó y Pk lo siguió. Los super evronianos se mantuvieron cerca, pero no demasiado, listos para atacar, pero no para escuchar de qué hablarían. <br/>—Lindo lugar, solo necesita de unos cuidados en el jardín. Yo sembraría ortensias y margaritas, son mis flores favoritas. También agregaría treboles, para la buena suerte.<br/>—Hablas demasiado. <br/>—Suelo hacerlo cuando estoy nervioso.<br/>Moldrock sonrió y Pk tuvo un escalofrío. Aquella sonrisa era siniestra y retorcida.<br/>—Haces bien.<br/>Pasarían varios minutos antes de que Moldrock hablara e iniciara con lo que, Pk consideraba que era uno de los clichés más grandes de los villanos.<br/>—Hace tiempo, cuando vivía en Corona, yo era el General de las Fuerzas Armadas, trabajaba directamente con la reina y mi misión era conquistar nuevos planetas. Un día Everett presentó un nuevo proyecto, el Rayo Negro, un arma tan poderosa que nos haría invencibles y la misma tecnología que empleé con los evronianos. Dicha tecnología, sumada a nuestra fuerza, bastó para colonizar más de un planeta y habrían sido incontables de no ser por Everett, el mismo que nos dio las armas para luchar, nos dio la espalda y puso a todos, incluyendo a la reina,fuimos exiliados hasta está cárcel como su fuéramos escoria.<br/>—Que triste, deja que te toque una canción en el violín más pequeño del mundo.<br/>Moldrock le dedicó al superhéroe una mirada cargada de molestia.<br/>—Es en serio, el X-transformer tiene un violín incorporado y es muy pequeño. Tal vez no sea el más pequeño del mundo, pero sé de una melodía lo suficientemente triste para compensarlo.<br/>Moldrock se notaba molesto por lo que Pk se dijo que no le convenía hacer un chiste más. Raksaka seguía prisionero y lo único que podía hacer era brindarle una distracción a sus compañeros.<br/>—Lo que te voy a pedir es muy sencillo y te conviene. Dile a todos en la Tierra que seré piadoso si se rinden y que obtendrán la libertad en cuanto construyan un cohete que me permita llegar a Corona. Everett se ha ocultado por mucho tiempo, pero no podrá usar su ciencia para escapar por siempre.<br/>Paperinik no le creía. <br/>—No te confundas, no tengo tanta influencia en la Tierra, solo soy un pato como cualquier otro.<br/>—Has el intento —le dijo Moldrock de manera desafiante —, o tendré que llevar a mi ejército y te aseguro que no será nada agradable... para tu gente.<br/>Pk recibió un mensaje y supo que era el momento de actuar. Uno y el guardián de la cámara Omega habían reparado las fallas en la prisión mientras que Thala había localizado a Raksaka por lo que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y para ello necesitaría su nueva armadura. Creo varios clones, todo un ejército de Paperiniks y todos atacaron de manera simultánea. <br/>Losi primeros en atacar fueron los Pk's. Muchos clones se lanzaron contra Moldrock y todos fueron contrarrestados. Moldrock no solo logró evitar cada uno de esos golpes, sino que también devolvió varios ataques.<br/>El verdadero Pk había estado oculto hasta ese momento. Había reforzado la zona del puño y su golpe fue tan fuerte que logró empujar a Moldrock varios metros. El ex-guerrero de corona se veía sorprendido, pero listo para seguir en la batalla.<br/>Moldrock se puso en pie con rapidez y con mayor velocidad se acercó a Pk, al original. Lo golpeó con su puño y el pato logró detenerlo usando la misma arma que había empleado para golpearlo. Ambos estuvieron forcejeando por varios segundos, hasta que varios clones de Pk intervinieron.<br/>Los Super evronianos también participaron de la batalla. Utilizaron sus armas para atacar a todos los patos. Lograron coolflamizar a varios clones, pero estos desaparecieron al ser solo réplicas del original.<br/>Pk se protegió en el interior de su escudo. Resistió todos los ataques sabiendo que lo importante era sobrevivir y mantenerlos todo el tiempo ocupados.<br/>—Detengan los ataques —ordenó Moldrock. <br/>—Y dime ¿has reconsiderado mi propuesta ahora que has probado una parte de mi poder? ¿crees que tu gente es capaz de repeler mi invasión? <br/>—Se nota que has estado mucho tiempo prisionero, la Tierra tiene sus defensas y ha sobrevivido a muchas invasiones.<br/>Pk pensó en Xadhoom. Su amiga tenía el poder de una diosa y Donald estaba seguro de que podría contra todos ellos, incluyendo a Moldrock. Pero también sabía que ella no estaba allí y que debería resistir en lo que sus compañeros reparaban las anomalías. <br/>—Es una pena que seas tan testarudo, mi objetivo es Everett, pero ahora, gracias a ti, tendré que usar la fuerza y todo tu planeta perecerá si no se someten a mi voluntad.<br/>Pk salió de su escudo y atacó usando el boomerang. Moldrock lo esquivó, pero solo la primera vez. Para Paperinik le parecía digno de admiración el que razas de guerreros alienígenas no parecieran ser capaces de reconocer el funcionamiento de un boomerang. <br/>Un mensaje de Uno fue lo que necesitó para saber que era el momento de retirarse. Activó el cohete en su X-Transformer y se alejó volando. Sabía que lo estaban siguiendo por lo que tomó varios desvíos. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de chocar contra un árbol o los restos de alguna torre y siempre giraba en el último momento. <br/>No tenía el tiempo para confirmar si su técnica era efectiva, pero sospechaba que sí lo era. Podía ver de reojo que la cantidad de sus perseguidores estaba disminuyendo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a la torre Ducklair y estuvo en el área segura.<br/>—¿No pudiste llegar un poco antes? —le preguntó Uno de forma burlona.<br/>—Ya sabes cómo somos los héroes, siempre llegamos en el momento oportuno y cuando lo hacemos, lo hacemos a lo grande.<br/>La Torre Ducklair fue teletransportada a Duckburg antes de que Moldrock o su ejército pudieran colarse en el viaje.<br/>Regresar a Duckburg fue gratificante. Uno y el guardián de la cámara Omega de encargaron de ocultar la Torre. Para todos los habitantes de Duckburg en dicha zona solo había un cráter y un proyecto para construir lo que, hasta entonces, era el rascacielos más grande en la ciudad y, junto a la bóveda de Scrooge McDuck, orgullo de la ciudad. <br/>Pk desactivó la armadura. Estaba de vuelta y esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Donald quería acostarse sobre su hamaca antes de que tuviera que regresar al trabajo.<br/>No tardó en descubrir que estaba equivocado. Uno, la parte que se había quedado en Duckburg, tenía un mensaje para él, de parte de los xerbianos.<br/>—Hemos llegado a Duckburg y estamos en las afueras de la ciudad —le había dicho Xari.<br/>Donald activó su armadura y acudió al encuentro. Si era sincero no tenía ninguna idea acerca de cómo se tomaría la gente de Duckburg aquella situación. A los evronianos los veían como si fueran una celebridad pese a que habían intento esclavizarlos a todos, pero no podía descartar que esa actitud se basara en la certeza de que no volverían. <br/>Encontrar a los xerbianos no fue difícil. Ellos se encontraban en las afueras de Duckburg, al lado de unas naves espaciales que eran bastante llamativas.<br/>—Bienvenido a la Tierra —les dijo Pk —, los llevaré a la torre Ducklair para que puedan instalarse y luego los llevaré con el director de la TNT para que arreglen lo demás. <br/>—¿Qué hay de Xado? —preguntó Xari y la angustia era palpable en su voz.<br/>No era el único que estaba afligido. Pk lo encontraba razonable, la última vez que la habiendo fue cuando era un sol y fue absorbida por un grupo de invasores alienígenas.<br/>—Está en mi casa, descuiden, está bien y podrán verla cuanto antes.<br/>Xari abrazó a Donald y le agradeció por cuidar de su amada. La idea de que pudiera haber muerto lo había torturado tanto como la idea de no poder salvar a su gente.<br/>—Xado ya no tendrá que convertirse en un sol, les prometo que se sentirán como en casa en la Tierra.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>